The girl next door
by giuli miadi black
Summary: O que passava pela cabeça de Greg Sanders quando ele fazia tudo aquilo com a Jen? GREG'S POV! Ligeiramente UA. Spoilers até o último episódio que eu tiver visto antes de escrever o capítulo! Fiquem atentos! R&R!
1. Prólogo

Para a minha Toddynho. Porque ela merece uma fic UA cujo universo original ela desconhece só pra ela!

Divirta-se, Sami!

E, guys, R&R!

* * *

**Prólogo**

Quando ouve falar em Los Angeles, a maior parte das pessoas pensa em gente rica e famosa, doentiamente magra e bronzeada. Decididamente, nada a ver com o lugar onde se espera que um norueguês instale sua família. Mas foi ali que, em cinco de maio de 1980, nasci eu, o neto do norueguês em questão.

Eu era o que muita gente considera uma "aberração": um menino nascido em L.A. que não estava nem aí pras estrelas de cinema e que, desde sempre, tinha como objetivo de vida se formar na Brown University, um dos oito membros da Ivy League.

Em julho de 1990, pouco depois do meu aniversário de dez anos, meus pais decidiram se mudar para a "fabulosa Las Vegas" - reino dos jogadores e prostitutas, como alguns conhecidos nossos diziam - depois de concluir que a Califórnia não era o lugar ideal para criar uma criança. Não que Vegas seja um lugar melhor.

Escolhemos um lindo apartamento num prédio de luxo que ficava longe da Strip o suficiente para a parte "cidade que nunca dorme"de Las Vegas não atrapalhar a minha vida. O que nós não imaginávamos era que os moradores do apartamento ao lado eram um casal de vinte e tantos anos que tinha um bebê recém-nascido.

No começo, era um inferno: aquela maldita menina chorava a noite toda, e os pais só ficavam rodando de um lado para o outro da casa, tentando adivinhar qual era o problema da vez. Mas, lá pro fim de setembro, eles finalmente começaram a conseguir lidar com ela, e eu pude, enfim, dormir tranqüilo.

A menina se chamava Jennifer e era um daqueles bebês que fazem adultos como o que eu sou hoje quererem ter seus próprios filhos. Tinha olhos castanhos, num tom escuro, tão escuro que era difícil ver as pupilas, e cabelos cor de mel, quase loiros. Não parava quieta um segundo que fosse, por mais que seus pais insistissem - e eles insistiam muito. Mas eu parecia ter o dom de acalmá-la, porque era só ouvir a minha voz que ela sossegava.

Talvez essa tenha sido a razão pela qual eu acabei me tornando a babá dela, quando o sr. e a sra. Carter resolviam sair. No começo, eu fazia isso pelo dinheiro que eu ganhava - cinqüenta dólares por noite, quando ela era menor, vinte quando ela fez uns cinco anos -, mas, depois que ela fez uns sete anos e começou a estudar, eu aproveitava para fazer as lições de casa dela e parei de cobrar. Porque, afinal de contas, eu estudava numa escola para superdotados, o que é uma coisa altamente nerd, no sentido mais deprimente da palavra.

Naquela época, eu percebia que ela se sentia fascinada pelo que _eu_ estudava. Não que eu não entendesse: dividíamos a mesma paixão pela Química, por mais que ela ainda não fosse capaz sequer de saber a tabuada.

No fim daquele ano letivo, eu me vi às voltas com os SATs e as entrevistas das faculdades. É claro que eu sabia que nenhuma universidade respeitável me recusaria, só que eu não podia deixar de me sentir apreensivo. Mas toda aquela apreensão foi esquecida quando, num lindo dia do começo do verão, eu recebi os envelopes com o formulário de matrícula de todas as minhas escolhas. Incluindo a Brown.

Foi realmente complicado fazer as malas para deixar Vegas, porque, durante aqueles oito anos, eu tinha aprendido a amar a cidade e a vida que eu tinha nela. Mas o meu plano de vida era ir para Rhode Island, e nenhum remorso do mundo me impediria de seguir o meu sonho.

Os quatro anos de faculdade foram especialmente complicados, porque, além de estar morando sozinho pela primeira vez - não que eu não desse conta disso -, eu também tinha decidido me formar em Química e na Academia de Polícia ao mesmo tempo, para poder trabalhar como CSI em, no máximo, cinco anos.

Foi também na faculdade, com todas as festas e bebidas e mulheres, que eu aprendi que a vida não deveria ser levada tão a sério. Aprendi a beber socialmente, a escolher uma garota numa festa e não me arrepender disso no dia seguinte, a viver a vida loucamente e, principalmente, a sobreviver à ressaca - e aprender alguma coisa na aula depois de um porre.

Não que eu não tenha tentado ser sério: até cheguei a namorar uma garota, mas acabamos terminando seis meses depois porque ela não conseguia aceitar que eu passasse tanto tempo estudando e tão pouco tempo com ela.

Mas todo esse estudo compensou: seis meses antes de me formar, eu já tinha recebido propostas de emprego dos maiores laboratórios de Farmácia e Bioquímica do país. E, mais importante ainda, podia escolher em qual laboratório de investigação criminal iria trabalhar: como analista de digitais em Miami, analista de vestígios em New York, analista de DNA em Vegas e técnico de audiovisual em Los Angeles. É claro que eu escolhi voltar para Nevada.

Vegas é a cidade dos cassinos e das festas, dos desertos e dos grandes lagos. _Posh,_ como todas as outras. Mas diferente delas por ser o lugar que eu tinha aprendido a chamar de casa. E foi essa a razão mais importante para eu querer ir para lá.

Quando cheguei ao prédio onde, quatro anos antes, eu morava com os meus pais, encontrei a minha querida vizinha sentada no jardim da entrada. Ela correu para me abraçar e se jogou em cima de mim.

- Eu senti saudade de você, Greg - ela disse, daquele jeito empolgado que só as crianças têm. E foi naquele momento que eu descobri que também tinha sentido saudade dela.

Ela começou a contar por alto tudo o que eu tinha perdido nos últimos quatro anos e a me perguntar tudo o que podia imaginar sobre a minha vida.

- Olha, Jenny, eu viajei o país inteiro num avião - esse comentário fez os olhinhos dela brilharem. Era um pouco estranho pensar que ela tinha passado a vida toda em Vegas, enquanto eu já tinha morado na Costa Leste. - Quer ir lá pra casa pra eu te contar tudo enquanto descanso?

Ela fez que sim, empolgada. Ela gostava de estar comigo, de um jeito diferente daquelas garotas que tinham me irritado na faculdade só porque eu era bonito. E isso me fazia ansiar pela companhia dela, para variar um pouco.

- Cadê o sr. e a sra. Sanders? - ela perguntou, tímida, quando notou que o apartamento que, até ir embora, eu dividia com os meus pais só tinha os móveis.

- Meus pais foram morar em outro lugar, Jenny. Eu sou um adulto agora, sabe? Não preciso mais morar com eles.

- Eu quero virar uma adulta também. Meus pais são uns chatos.

Por um instante, eu desejei que ela não virasse uma adulta nunca. Sair de casa tinha me mostrado um mundo cruel. O mundo que me fez entrar para a Academia. Porque, no fundo, eu queria poder proteger meninas como a Jenny do mundo que eu tinha conhecido quando fui forçado a abrir os olhos.

Eu tinha aprendido que as pessoas se tornam mais cruéis quando o sol se põe, as luzes são apagadas, a música se torna mais alta e o álcool toma conta das mentes. E foi por isso que, no dia em que fui fazer a entrevista com o Diretor Assistente da LVPD, eu deixei muito claro o meu desejo de trabalhar no turno da noite.

Tudo o que ele fez foi me dizer que eu deveria me apresentar na recepção da delegacia naquela mesma noite, às dez em ponto, e procurar pelo supervisor do turno, Jim Brass. Dois dias depois eu já tinha aprendido a mexer em todos os equipamentos e finalmente recebi o meu crachá de funcionário.

No começo, a Jenny ficou meio triste de saber que não íamos mais nos encontrar quando ela estivesse indo para a escola e quando voltasse, como acontecia antes. Mas isso logo foi esquecido quando ela descobriu como os meus colegas de trabalho eram fascinantes.

É claro que os pais dela, no começo, reprovaram a idéia de continuarmos a nos ver com freqüência. Para eles, eu era uma má influência, tanto por conviver com assassinos e estupradores e seqüestradores - isso, claro, na cabeça deles - quanto por ter uma vida social - e, admito, sexual - tão ativa quanto possível.

Mas nós não ligávamos para isso. Quero dizer, ela não ligava. E era por isso que, sempre que podia, eu a chamava para vir me visitar e ouvir detalhes sobre os casos que eu pegava no laboratório. Eu sabia que não podia fazer isso, mas ela era tão insistente e seu fascínio era tão real que eu não conseguia evitar.

Um mês depois de eu começar a trabalhar, Grissom - recém-promovido a supervisor depois de uma imensa falha do Brass - chamou uma CSI de San Francisco - uma "amiga em quem ele confiava muito" - para ajudar numa investigação e ela acabou entrando para o time. O nome dela era Sara Sidle e, durante _muito_ tempo, minha maior fantasia foi conseguir alguma coisa com ela. Cheguei até mesmo a conseguir chamá-la para sair, mas, na ânsia de impressionar o chefe, ela acabou desmarcando comigo para fechar um caso.

Com muito esforço e depois de alguns erros que eu próprio considero imperdoáveis, eu finalmente consegui ser promovido e recebi minha tão sonhada autorização para trabalhar em campo, três anos depois de começar a trabalhar no laboratório. Na mesma época, a Jenny entrou na High School e começou a descobrir por que a maioria das pessoas tem um ódio mortal de Química - pessoas, claro, que não são como eu. E, quando lembrou que _eu_ era um químico, ela não hesitou em me pedir ajuda.

Com mais interesse no bolso do que no que eles chamavam de "integridade física e moral" de sua _querida_ filha, os pais dela não hesitaram em nos deixar passar todo o tempo que fosse necessário juntos, o que apenas serviu para estreitar nossos laços - não que as notas dela não tivessem continuado perfeitas, claro. E para me proporcionar situações constrangedoras, como no dia em que ela achou as Playboys que eu tinha trazido do armário do vestiário da delegacia no dia anterior - procurando, ironicamente, um esconderijo mais seguro - e simplesmente começou a lê-las, como se não passassem de uma revista de fofocas. Mas o mais estranho de tudo foi notar que ela, depois disso, começou a me olhar de um jeito ligeiramente diferente. De um jeito que eu conhecia muito bem. Porque era o jeito como eu queria ser olhado pela Sara.

Não foi por coincidência, eu tenho certeza, que ela se inscreveu nos testes para cheerleader. E foi claramente proposital o fato de eu ter sido o primeiro a saber.

Eu tinha acabado de desligar o chuveiro quando a campainha tocou. Nem me sequei direito, porque não tinha certeza de quanto tempo já tinha feito a pessoa esperar lá fora e porque eu achava que era o entregador do restaurante chinês com o meu almoço. Se eu demorasse muito, ele iria embora e eu ficaria sem comer. Mas, quando abri a porta, dei de cara com a Jenny, uma Jenny visivelmente boquiaberta que não conseguia encontrar palavras para me explicar _por que diabos_ ela estava na minha porta, às seis e meia da tarde, sem termos combinado nada. E vestindo o uniforme da escola, incluindo a minissaia de pregas e a meia-calça cor de pele.

- Eu... Posso entrar? - ela perguntou, hesitante. Dei um passo para trás, completamente embaraçado, e a observei enquanto ela caminhava até o sofá da sala e se instalava nele.

- Eu vou só me vestir, e... - era realmente difícil pensar naquele momento. Ela me olhava, daquele jeito meio "me joga na cama _agora_", e eu não sabia o que dizer ou fazer. Não com ela. - Me espera aqui?

Andei calmamente até o meu quarto, me esforçando para não pensar nela, nem tentar entender por que aquela imagem que eu já tinha visto tantas vezes quando ela era menor - e mesmo agora - tinha tido um efeito tão diferente em mim. Vesti as roupas que tinha deixado em cima da cama, com pressa porque não queria deixá-la esperando.

- Você só chegou da escola agora? - perguntei, antes de sair do quarto, ainda fechando os botões da camisa.

- Eu estava no treino.

- Treino?

- Treino - ela respondeu, como se me perguntasse se eu era surdo. - Entrei na equipe de cheerleaders.

- Eu achei que você tivesse cérebro - brinquei, só para irritá-la. A verdade era que eu sabia o que ser uma cheerleader queria dizer dentro de uma escola: uma garota bonita e fútil que qualquer cara consegue levar pra cama, especialmente se usar o uniforme de algum time. E isso, dentro ou fora da escola, significava uma coisa que eu não conseguia fazer caber na imagem que eu tinha da Jenny: _não ser virgem_.

- Eu _tenho_. Só que ser a nerd da turma não é meu sonho.

Esse tinha sido um ataque muito pessoal, eu sabia. Durante boa parte da minha vida, até meu décimo quinto aniversário, eu tinha usado vários tipos de aparelho, o que contribuiu para eu me tornar um completo pária social até chegar à faculdade. E ela sabia disso tão bem quanto eu.

- Se o seu sonho for dormir com o time de lacrosse todo, então, parabéns, você conseguiu - respondi, hostil. Ela me fuzilou com os olhos.

- Qual é, Greg, fica feliz por mim! _Eu_ comemorei quando você começou a trabalhar em campo e passou a correr risco de vida sempre que sai de casa!

- Eu estou feliz por você - menti. - Mesmo - pelo menos para alguma coisa tinham servido as aulas de interrogatório na Academia, já que eu ainda era proibido de interrogar suspeitos. - Eu só acho que cheerleader é uma coisa estereotipada demais pra valer a pena.

- Como se policial não fosse assim.

- Não sou _eu_ que uso minissaia e _collant_. Mas... Se você quer mesmo fazer isso, eu não posso te impedir. Acho que só me resta admitir que você cresceu.

Mas eu não queria admitir que ela tinha crescido e virado uma adulta com total consciência do que podia ou não fazer - com a vida ou com o próprio corpo. Foi por isso que eu me esforcei ao máximo para negar isso - e a sensação de que eu estava ficando realmente velho - até que fosse impossível. E o "impossível" chegou um ano depois, sob a forma de um Peugeot 206 branco. O carro que ela tinha ganhado de aniversário de 16 anos dos pais assim que conseguiu a carteira de motorista.

A razão por que eu _tive_ que aceitar que ela era adulta tinha muito mais a ver com as leis do que com a ela ter mudado alguma coisa em suas atitudes. Porque, apesar de ela continuar sendo tão irresponsável e teimosa de uma forma que beirava a infantilidade, ela legalmente tinha o direito não só de dirigir, mas também de decidir com quem iria dormir. E isso, uma coisa que eu sempre tinha achado maravilhosa e até mesmo muito coerente nas leis de Nevada, me deu um pouco de medo.

Começamos a nos encontrar na garagem, cada vez mais freqüentemente. Com o tempo, eu comecei a esperá-la, encostado na porta do carro dela. Quando notou isso, ela me pediu que adquirisse o hábito de passar no Starbucks mais próximo e trazer-lhe seu café preferido. "Eu pago, prometo", ela dissera. E eu não pude recusar esse pedido. Especialmente depois de perceber que, por causa dele, ela passou a me esperar quando eu não ligava para dizer que ia dobrar o turno e acabava me atrasando. Tudo para não ter o trabalho de parar para comprar café.

Às vezes, eu reparava que ela tinha passado um pouco mais tempo se arrumando do que o normal. Estava tão acostumado com a quase completa ausência de maquiagem da Sara e da Cath e com o fato de que ninguém do laboratório usava nenhum tipo de perfume que não fosse completamente indispensável, que esses detalhes me chamavam a atenção nela. E foi por causa deles que, num dia como outro qualquer, eu descobri que ela estava namorando.

Aquela informação, confirmada por ela com um imenso sorriso, me trouxe um certo alívio. Eu conhecia a Jenny bem o suficiente para saber que ela jamais aceitaria namorar alguém se não fosse ser fiel a essa pessoa. E isso queria dizer que ela pararia de jogar charme para mim e eu pararia de ser torturado pelas coisas que passavam pela minha cabeça de vez em quando.

Mas, mesmo ela tendo parado e começado a falar só do namorado dela, eu não conseguia evitar algumas idéias que tinham se fixado no meu inconsciente. E foi aí que, aos poucos, a Sara começou a perder lugar para a pequena Jenny. Por mais que eu me recusasse a aceitar isso.


	2. Capítulo 1

**Capítulo 1**

Cheguei em casa exausto depois de 20 turnos seguidos e a encontrei sentada no capô do próprio carro, fumando tranqüilamente um cigarro. E eu nem sabia que ela fumava. Estacionei do lado dela e lhe estendi a mão, exigindo que ela me desse o cigarro. Depois de tragar mais uma vez, com um ar displicente que eu achei irreconhecível, ela o estendeu para mim, protestando quando eu o joguei no chão e o apaguei.

- Você não é meu pai! - lembro de ela ter gritado, irritada, me enchendo com aquelas besteiras de quem fuma, mas não quer admitir. 

- Onde você estava? - notei a saia curta _demais_ do vestido dela. E também pude perceber como suas pernas eram bonitas, com músculos marcados. As lindas pernas de bailarina que eu _sempre_ quis ter em volta de mim um dia.

- Aniversário de uma amiga minha - ela respondeu, impaciente. - Comemorando a _minha_ liberdade. Beijando um cara _maravilhoso_. Antecipando as férias de verão e o fim da escola - sorriu, involuntariamente. Um sorriso orgulhoso, por finalmente estar terminando a escola. Terminando com todos os louvores possíveis, eu sabia. - Satisfeito, _tira_, ou você quer me revistar atrás de mais drogas? - me perguntei se ela tinha noção de como eu poderia ter interpretado essa proposta. Sim, ela sabia. E tinha sido essa a intenção dela.

- Por quê? Você tem mais drogas? - ela fez que não. - Sabe, eu acho que posso confiar em você - os olhos dela deixaram um certo desapontamento transparecer. - Tudo o que eu quero é dormir. Doze horas inteiras, de preferência.

Entramos no elevador. Ela tirou as sandálias, apoiando-se na parede, mas com o cuidado de não abrir as pernas o suficiente para me deixar ver sua calcinha. Era nesses momentos que eu admirava as mulheres. Ser homem é fácil demais perto de ser mulher. Mas elas quase sempre conseguem lidar muito bem com isso.

- Tá de folga hoje? - ela perguntou, parecendo pensar que eu merecia férias.

- Depois de uma semana infernal. Seus pais ainda estão viajando? - ela fez que sim, mordendo o lábio inferior, meio incerta. - Quando eles voltam?

- Daqui a quinze dias. Por quê?

- Dava pra você passar lá em casa hoje à noite? Lá pelas oito?

Ela destrancou a porta do apartamento, dizendo que tudo bem. Entrou em casa e bateu a porta, me deixando sozinho com os meus pensamentos no corredor. O que eu tinha para dizer a ela naquela noite ia ser difícil, porque tinha sido difícil aceitar aquilo. Mas ela merecia saber.

Pouco mais de um mês antes, eu tinha sido atacado por um bando de vagabundos sem porra nenhuma pra fazer da vida e fiquei uma semana no hospital, sob a vigilância constante de uma enfermeira rabugenta de uns 50 anos. Eu sabia que a Jenny ficaria preocupada se eu não aparecesse, então pedi ao Grissom que contasse a ela o que tinha acontecido. Para a minha surpresa, ela apareceu no hospital no fim da tarde, me contando animadamente que o Grissom e a Sara estavam juntos. Eu fiquei irritado com isso, no começo, porque achei que era só uma invenção dela para me fazer esquecer a Sara.

Mas, depois de muito esforço, eu consegui arrancar isso da própria Sara. Passei mais de um mês insistindo com ela até ouvi-la gritar para mim, dentro do carro no qual eu a levava para a cena do crime, as palavras mais cruéis que eu já ouvi na vida: "você esperava o quê? Eu fiquei em Vegas por ele, Greg, não por você! E o que eu tenho com ele _não vai_ mudar por _sua_ causa".

Claro que ela tinha pedido mil desculpas por ter gritado aquelas coisas, tinha me dito que me achava um grande amigo, mas que não esperaria que isso mudasse se fosse eu, tinha jurado que teria me dado uma chance se não amasse o Grissom desde o começo. Mas nada disso fazia doer menos.

Quando a Jenny entrou no meu apartamento, eu ainda estava terminando de fazer o jantar. Tinha resolvido que eu precisava aproveitar aquelas férias para fuçar o caderno de receitas da minha Nana atrás de alguma comida norueguesa que fosse fácil de fazer. Porque, é claro, fazia tempo que eu vinha ouvindo duas coisas: "você precisa ter filhos, Greg" e "você tem que manter as tradições da família, Greg". Não é nada fácil ser um cara de 28 anos _e_ filho único.

Ela olhou para o conteúdo da panela com uma cara estranha e, quando eu perguntei se ela já tinha comido, ela fez que sim sem parar pra pensar. Pedi para elame esperar na sala, o que ela fez muito feliz.

- O que você quer comigo? - ela perguntou, meio incerta, quando eu desliguei a água depois de lavar a louça. - Você nunca me manda passar aqui sem me explicar por que.

Voltei para a sala, imaginando que poderia sentar no sofá e explicar as coisas para ela. Mas ela estava deitada no sofá, como se fosse a dona da casa. O que, de certa forma, não estava tão completamente errado.

- Você anda muito espaçosa, Jennifer - brinquei. - Divide o sofá comigo?

Ela se sentou, parecendo não estar nem um pouco feliz com isso. Sentei ao lado dela e, imediatamente, ela passou as pernas por cima das minhas. Não pude evitar pensar que aquela atitude, que para ela parecia tão inocente, para mim era quase um pedido. Ela riu.

- Então, qual é o seu problema?

- Durante todo o tempo que eu passei aprendendo no laboratório, eu aprendi que um CSI nunca deve acreditar em coisas que não podem ser provadas. E eu sei que faz muito tempo, mas eu queria te pedir desculpas por não ter acreditado no que você disse sobre o Grissom e a Sara. Naquele dia no hospital, eu achei que você tivesse inventado aquelas coisas só por causa da paixonite inexplicável que você tem por mim faz tempo. Mas ela confirmou. Disse com todas as letras que eles estão juntos e que isso não vai mudar.

- Você me fez vir aqui só pra me pedir desculpas?

- E dizer como eu me sinto um idiota por ter duvidado de você.

- Eu nunca dei razão pra não duvidar, dei?

Eu sorri. Gostava do senso de humor dela e daquele jeito que ela tinha de se culpar pelos meus erros. Não porque eu não gostava de assumir que errava; isso fazia parte do meu trabalho. Mas porque ela fazia isso de um jeito que apenas me fazia me sentir ainda mais culpado.

- Se você quer a minha opinião, é burrice dela. Nenhuma garota normal te trocaria por um velho.

- Ainda assim, eu sempre quis uma chance com ela. Acho que você me entende - ela assentiu. - Agora... Isso me lembra... Que história é essa de "liberdade"?

- Terminei com o Jay. A gente passou quase um ano inteiro namorando. Já tava ficando entediante.

- "Entediante"? - ri. - Sabe, já usaram várias palavras pra falar de mim. Mas essa aí nunca.

- E quando foi que você passou mais de dois meses com alguém?

Talvez eu devesse retirar o que disse sobre o senso de humor dela. Minha pequena e ingênua Jenny sabia demais da minha vida para eu conseguir suportar algumas coisas que ela dizia.

- Seis namorando na faculdade - foi inevitável sorrir ao lembrar dela. Uma descendente de suecos que tinha ganhado na loteria genética: cabelos loiros _muito claros_, olhos irritantemente azuis e aquela pele de porcelana que é a marca registrada de todos os nórdicos. Ela era _exatamente_ como eu deveria ter nascido. - Isso equivale a quase um ano no "mundo real". E nenhum de nós experimentou o tédio. Você vai pra faculdade no outono, né?

- Universidade de Nevada, se tudo der certo. Morar na Costa Leste não vale a pena. Nem pela Ivy League.

- A Brown foi uma experiência incomparável - "especialmente por todas as garotas que eu conheci (em todos os sentidos da palavra) durante os quatro anos lá", pensei em dizer. Mas não disse.

- Eu sei. Eles fizeram lavagem cerebral em você e te devolveram assim.

- O que exatamente você quer dizer com "assim"? "Responsável"? "Trabalhando"?

- Palhaço. Pervertido. _Cool_. Esse não é o Greg que eu conheci.

- Isso se chama _amadurecer_. Ao contrário. Quais são os planos pro seu aniversário? É no fim de semana, não é?

- Não faço idéia. Eu nunca fiz planos pros 18. Só pros 21 - ela deu de ombros. - Qual é a graça de fazer 18, afinal?

- Poder fazer a maior parte das coisas que passaram pela sua cabeça.

Ela arqueou uma sobrancelha, como se me dissesse que esse argumento era fraco demais para convencê-la.

- O que você fez durante a semana? Nunca te vi pedir folga sem ter trabalhado uma semana inteira sem parar.

- O de sempre... Uns tiras sem nada pra fazer atiraram nuns bandidos idiotas. Uns bandidos idiotas atiraram nuns tiras sem nada pra fazer. E a _minha_ vida virou um inferno. E eu nem tinha nada a ver com isso! Passei a semana enrolado com um zilhão de evidências e outro monte de mentiras. Não vi nada pra comer além de café com pão com manteiga. E só passava em casa pra tomar banho e trocar de roupa.

- Aposto que você gosta de ser solteiro nessas horas.

- E sempre que os casos envolvem modelos ou strippers - mordi o lábio, lembrando de uma stripper em especial, que eu tinha conhecido durante um depoimento que ela estava dando para o Nick. - Eu não faço a menor idéia de como suportaria uma namorada.

- Mas nem toda namorada é chata. Eu não era.

- Você tinha alguma razão pra ser chata?

- Todo mundo tem. Até você teria. Quais são os planos pra essa noite?

- Não sei. Estou cansado demais pra sair - a observei, me perguntando como _ela_ interpretaria a idéia que eu tinha acabado de ter. - Vamos ver um filme ou alguma coisa assim?

- Que tipo de filme?

- Sei lá. Eu acho comédias românticas a coisa mais deprimente que existe. Mas você pode escolher qualquer outro tipo de filme que eu vou ver feliz da vida.

- Eu já te fiz ver filmes _insuportáveis_. Aproveita a chance de se vingar.

Vários filmes passaram pela minha cabeça: Jogos Mortais, Espíritos, O Chamado... Mas eu acabei por decidir ver alguma coisa menos romanticamente assustadora. E menos "eu já vi isso mil vezes no cinema".

- Deixa eu ir lá dentro?

- Claro! - ela escorregou as pernas pelas minhas, até colocar os pés no chão. - O que você vai pegar?

- Filmes que não foram feitos pra _menininhas_ assistirem - levantei do sofá. - Talvez algum filme policial... - ela sorriu, significativamente. - Sim, isso é uma obsessão.

Fui para o meu quarto. A primeira coisa que fiz foi tropeçar no meu kit, que, por alguma estranha razão, eu tinha deixado no meio do caminho entre a porta e o interruptor que acendia a luz. Abri as portas do armário, procurando, no meio do monte de DVDs que eu tinha, o filme que queria. Bati as portas e voltei para a sala, com a caixa na mão, orgulhoso de mim por não ter me perdido no meio do caminho. Desde que eu tinha uns seis anos, minha mãe dizia que eu precisava começar a arrumar meu quarto mais vezes. Acho que ela estava certa.

- Zodíaco - coloquei o disco no aparelho. - Já viu esse filme?

- Só ouvi falar. É sobre um serial killer, não é? - fiz que sim. - Você é realmente apaixonado pelo que faz.

- Sem tesão não tem graça - sentei do lado dela. - Um dia você vai entender isso.

Ela deitou a cabeça no meu ombro, se aninhando em mim. Apertei o play e a abracei, fazendo-a se ajeitar até chegar à posição perfeita para nós dois.

- Você não vai dormir, vai? - sussurrei.

- Não - ela respondeu, algum tempo depois, quando os primeiros tiros ecoaram pela sala. - Seria impossível.

Sorri. Eu sabia que não era o barulho que fazia ser impossível dormir durante o filme, porque ela dormia enquanto eu ouvia rock _realmente_ pesado quando cuidava dela. O que a manteria acordada até o fim das duas horas e meia era a história em si. Porque ela era a única pessoa que tinha mais fascínio por serial killers do que eu.

Às vezes, eu comentava alguns detalhes do filme, mostrando a ela como Hollywood distorcia a "nobre arte da investigação criminal" e as evidências que seriam mais importantes hoje do que foram na época. Sempre sussurrando, para não acordá-la, no caso improvável de ela estar dormindo.

Foi por isso também que eu me esforcei ao máximo para não me mexer, mesmo que meu ombro doesse um pouco. O máximo que eu fazia era fazer carinho no braço dela, de uma forma meio tímida, parando logo em seguida, porque, no fundo, eu sabia que não podia fazer aquilo.

- Você resolveria esse caso? - ela me perguntou, quando os créditos finais começaram a rolar, colocando as pernas sobre as minhas outra vez. Era meio engraçado ver como ela confiava na minha capacidade de fechar os casos que eu pegava: às vezes, parecia que, na cabeça dela, se eu não conseguisse, ninguém seria capaz de conseguir.

- Eu não trabalho em equipe à toa, sabe? Um caso como esse é muito complexo e muito cheio de detalhes. Eu jamais seria vaidoso o suficiente para dizer uma coisa dessas.

Ela olhou para o meu relógio, de uma forma que ela pensava ser discreta. Mas eu notei esse olhar - porque, afinal, eu sou pago para notar olhares - e conferi a hora. Já passava das onze.

- Tá na hora de ir pra cama, mocinha - foi inevitável me lembrar de quando eu tinha que tomar conta dela e a "hora de ir pra cama" era às dez.

- O que _você_ entende disso? Agora é a sua hora de parar de tomar café e começar a trabalhar! Além do mais, eu passei a tarde toda dormindo.

- É mesmo? Isso quer dizer que você já tá começando a virar o dia de cabeça pra baixo? Isso é bom, se trabalhar durante a noite for parte dos seus planos.

- É sim.

- Em que você vai se formar?

- Direito Criminal, pra ser promotora.

- Trabalhar dependendo de mim? Boa opção. Mas poucos promotores trabalham à noite.

- Por isso que eu vou fazer a Academia e trabalhar _com_ você. Vou ser a sua pupila.

- Seria uma honra ser o seu mentor. Especialmente porque isso quer dizer que eu sou muito bom no que faço.

- Você faria isso?

- Claro! Eu adoraria infernizar a sua vida! Além do mais, eu vou... - parei de falar bruscamente, sabendo que ela provavelmente não gostaria daquela comparação.

- Ser a minha Sara - ela completou, prontamente. - Por favor, não se apaixone pela Cath!

- Não! Acho que a gente pode mudar um pouco essas coisas.

- Ah, é? - ela escorregou as pernas para chão e chegou mais perto. - E como?

Suspirei. Sorrindo, me aproximei um pouco mais.

- Vamos ter que descobrir - e, num impulso, a beijei.

Uma parte de mim dizia que eu não devia fazer aquilo e me mandava parar imediatamente. Mas uma parte ainda maior queria que eu a puxasse pela nuca para mais perto, procurando o jeito perfeito de nos encaixar. E eu ouvi essa segunda parte, porque foi _bom_, daquele jeito que só os primeiros beijos conseguem ser. E fazia _muito_ tempo que eu não experimentava um _primeiro_ beijo.

Não sei por que eu tive que abrir os olhos - literalmente. Mas, quando o fiz, eu lembrei que estava beijando _a Jenny_. E lembrei que não podia fazer isso.

Foi por isso que, relutante, eu me afastei dela, olhando naqueles olhos castanho-escuros, vendo neles a pergunta que eu sabia que ela queria me fazer.

- Você tem que ir pra casa, Jen - me forcei a dizer. - Agora. - levantei do sofá e fui até a cozinha, de onde voltei com uma garrafa de cerveja na mão. Tinha aprendido uma coisa na faculdade: se você está confuso, tudo o que você tem que fazer é tentar ficar mais confuso ainda. - Por favor.

Tomei um longo gole e sentei no braço do sofá, encostando a cabeça na parede. Fechei os olhos, desejando que ela nunca tivesse entrado ali e que tudo tivesse sido um delírio.

- Você não tá arrependido, tá?

- Jenny, _por favor_ - supliquei, sem olhar para ela. - Não faz perguntas difíceis - por um segundo, eu quis que ela sumisse logo dali. _Eu_ sabia o que eu queria fazer, e sabia também que não podia fazer com ela. - Eu não sei se estou arrependido ou se... Se só estou confuso com toda essa história de... _Querer_ a menininha que eu vi crescer - olhei para ela, tentando me manter sério. - Me deixa sozinho, Jen? - ela levantou do sofá, com os olhos já marejados. - Merda - murmurei, andando até ela e abraçando-a. - Eu sou um idiota, eu sei disso. Desculpa, Jenny, eu não queria magoar você. Por isso que...

- Tudo bem - ela me cortou, me empurrando para longe dela e abrindo a porta. - Você pode ficar sozinho - saiu do apartamento. Fiquei encostado no portal, vendo-a tentar enfiar a chave na fechadura, com as mãos trêmulas. Eu sabia que ela era orgulhosa demais para aceitar que eu a ajudasse naquele momento. Quando ela conseguiu abrir a porta, eu a chamei, sorrindo por dentro ao vê-la se virar. Era minha chance de consertar as coisas. E eu ia aproveitá-la.

- Eu só quero que você saiba... Eu faria de novo. Eu quis fazer, e gostei de ter feito - ela abriu um meio-sorriso. - Tenha uma boa noite, querida - e fechei a porta, vendo, pelo olho mágico, que ela sorriu por causa da última palavra. Sim, eu ainda sabia evitar que elas dormissem com raiva de mim. Mas não, eu nunca tinha chamado alguém desse jeito. E ela sabia disso tão bem quanto eu.

.x.

Acordei às oito da manhã do dia seguinte, querendo ouvir os meus CDs de punk dos anos 80. Liguei o rádio, _muito_ alto - porque não tem outro jeito para ouvir punk, afinal de contas -, sabendo que o regulamento do prédio liberava isso depois das sete durante a semana - depois de pagar uma multa por causa disso, qualquer um aprende.

Aproveitei o bom humor para declarar que era dia de arrumar o quarto. Um cara pode até viver numa bagunça completa. Mas a situação chega a um ponto desesperador quando se torna impossível procurar um DVD sem ser atacado por todos os outros.

Já tinha conseguido pôr em ordem metade do meu armário - a mais simples, claro, porque eu não me atreveria a começar pela parte de roupas - quando o celular tocou. Mas onde ele estava mesmo? Eu sabia que devia ter deixado ele em algum lugar seguro.

- Bom dia, Jenny! - achei o celular e o atendi, me jogando em cima da cama.

- Desliga essa merda! - ela mandou, de um jeito irritado que quase me fez rir. Aquilo seria divertido. Eu sabia disso.

- O quê? O rádio? - estava tocando _God Save The Queen_. Ela devia ter uma noção da heresia que estava me pedindo. - Não. Eu gosto dessa música, sabe?

- Como você _consegue_ ouvir uma coisa dessas a essa hora da manhã? - olhei o relógio no meu pulso. _Claro_ que estava cedo. Eu me perguntei o que era tarde para ela.

- Meio-dia é cedo, Jenny? Já faz _quatro longas horas_ que eu estou acordado, rabugenta - ri. - Tá de ressaca, minha pequena desajuizada?

- Frases menores, Greg. E eu não estou de ressaca. Só acabei de acordar, merda.

- Bom, eu sei como resolver isso. Toma um banho, se arruma com todas aquelas suas frescuras e toma um bom café com duas aspirinas.

- Cala a boca!

- Eu adoro notar como você é doce de manhã cedo. Quer almoçar comigo?

- Me dá umas duas horas?

- Quantas você quiser - olhei ao meu redor. Para o meu quarto começar a parecer habitável, eu ia precisar de mais uns dois dias. Por que diabos arrumar faz a bagunça parecer ainda mais descontrolada?

Ela desligou o telefone. Deixei o celular em cima da mesa de cabeceira e fui pegar alguma coisa para vestir, enquanto pensava no que ia fazer para o almoço. É claro que eu podia ligar para algum restaurante e pedir um delivery, mas era assim que eu almoçava _todos os dias_, e estava ficando cansado daquilo. Além do mais, eu pretendia usar aquele almoço para pedir desculpas pela noite anterior. Comida chinesa em embalagens de papel não combinava com isso.

Por fim, depois de virar o livro de receitas de cabeça para baixo, eu acabei achando alguma coisa para fazer, que consumiu cada segundo das duas horas seguintes. Sim, eu sabia que tinha que ler a receita inteira antes de começar. Mas isso não quer dizer que eu não seja capaz de fazer um miojo demorar meia hora pra ficar pronto. Porque eu sou.

.x.

- Tá comestível? - perguntei, quando ela já tinha comido boa parte do prato. - Eu sei que não sou o melhor na cozinha - e também sabia que, surpreendentemente, tinha ficado gostoso.

- Dá pra você se virar, pelo menos. Eu não consigo nem isso.

- Como foi a sua noite?

- Boa - ela mentiu, tomando um gole de Coca-cola para disfarçar o fato de não poder manter os olhos nos meus. - E a sua?

- Eu quase não consegui dormir essa noite. E não foi só porque eu nunca durmo de noite... - tomei um gole do meu vinho, mantendo meus olhos fixos nela. - Mas porque eu ficava pensando em você o tempo todo - e me perguntando o que estava errado comigo, claro. - E, sabe, isso é estranho, porque eu nunca fiquei sem dormir por causa de alguém antes.

- E você pelo menos descobriu qual é o seu problema? - ela perguntou isso com frieza, parecendo que me perguntava se eu era um psicopata ou algo assim.

- Jenny... Você não tem noção de como é difícil te ver como uma adulta. Eu ainda lembro de quando você era uma pirralhinha irritante! - _muito_ irritante, às vezes. - E, dez anos depois, eu tava agarrando essa mesma pirralhinha irritante no sofá da minha sala! - sem falar em tudo o que eu tive vontade de fazer com ela, enquanto a beijava. Mas _isso_ eu achei melhor omitir. - Só que agora você não é mais uma criança. E também não é mais irritante. Você é _linda_, Jenny. Uma mulher maravilhosa. Só que eu não consigo evitar lembrar da menininha que não conseguia falar meu nome porque Gregory tem dois erres... É isso o que faz você diferente da Sara: eu não vi ela crescer.

Suspirei, bebendo mais um pouco do vinho e olhando para ela. Era difícil dizer isso. Mas, por outro lado, não estava sendo uma experiência tão dolorosa quanto eu tinha imaginado que seria. E aquele sorriso que ela não conseguia conter fazia tudo parecer mais simples.

- Por outro lado, eu tenho que admitir que você está se tornando a mulher perfeita. Você é inteligente, tem uma força de vontade que eu admiro _demais_ e, ah, cara, às vezes você me enlouquece. No sentido bom da palavra. E você não força essas coisas. Não dava pra ser mais fantástica.

- Por que você não aproveita isso?

- Eu não quero te machucar. Fisicamente. E eu sei que isso vai acabar acontecendo, porque é assim que eu sou.

Ela riu. Por um segundo, eu não pude evitar olhar naqueles olhos, que agora brilhavam, se divertindo com o que eu tinha acabado de dizer. Ah, Deus, alguma coisa muito errada estava acontecendo comigo.

- Ah, então o senhor "eu sou um tira e não machucaria uma mosca" gosta quando as coisas ficam violentas, é?

- _Adoro_ - respondi, sem querer controlar o tom malicioso. - É por isso que eu _odeio_ quando uma dominatrix entra no meu caminho.

- Isso explica várias outras coisas também. Mas eu não sou de porcelana, _Gregory_ - ela pareceu querer me provar que agora sabia dizer meu nome. - Você não precisa se preocupar com não me quebrar, sabe? _E_ eu estou acostumada.

- _Acostumada_? - arqueei uma sobrancelha, tentando dizer para mim mesmo que aquela declaração _não_ tinha provocado em mim o efeito que tinha provocado. - Você não espera que eu acredite nisso.

- Quer descobrir por si só? - ela perguntou, em tom de desafio. Mordi o lábio, querendo dizer que sim. O sofá estava tentadoramente perto de nós.

- Eu adoraria. Agora. - ela pareceu se animar. Mas eu me forcei a continuar: - Mas eu queria ir mais devagar com você.

Ela baixou os olhos, e eu fiquei olhando-a, chocado. A vida inteira, eu pensei que mulheres odiavam caras que acham que podem tê-las com um estalar de dedos e que elas preferiam ouvir um "vamos com calma" a ser carregadas para a cama cinco minutos depois de beijar o cara pela primeira vez. Mas a Jenny não era assim, eu percebi naquele momento. Não quando eu estava envolvido. E eu não sabia o que fazer.

- Será que um dia eu vou acertar com você? - quase quebrei a taça quando a coloquei de volta na mesa. É verdade que eu estava enrolando ela fazia quase três anos. Mas isso não me fazia ter paciência para dramas. Especialmente porque eu via dramas _todos os dias_.

- Eu acho que não - ela me olhou, também irritada. - Não enquanto acertar for a sua preocupação.

- Você não é a menina que eu sempre achei que fosse - contornei o maxilar dela com o dedo, fazendo-a instintivamente inclinar a cabeça na direção da minha mão. Suspirei, tentando pensar no que dizer. Porque eu sabia o que dizer naquele momento, só não sabia como. - Jen, eu queria te pedir um tempo. Sei lá, uns dias sem mencionar essas coisas, sem me olhar como se você só estivesse me esperando te agarrar... Esquecer a Sara não é fácil como você quer que seja. E eu _quero_ esquecer ela, porque eu _quero _te tratar como você merece. E, sendo franco, eu preciso achar que estou no controle de tudo - sorri, meio constrangido. Essa mania _me_ irritava de vez em quando. - Mas, quando eu estiver pronto, vou tirar "tédio" do seu vocabulário.

- Isso é uma promessa?

- Pode ter certeza.

.x.

Os dois dias seguintes se passaram sem que eu a visse. Eu queria, é claro, mas sabia que ela estava em época de provas finais e não queria atrapalhá-la. Meio curioso, liguei para a escola onde ela estudava, querendo saber os horários das provas. Eu queria saber quando seria a prova de Química, porque eu sabia que ela viria me procurar para pedir ajuda. "Vai ser na quinta-feira", a secretária tinha me informado. Quando a terça-feira chegou e a Jenny não veio me procurar, eu imaginei que ainda fosse por causa do que eu tinha pedido no domingo. E foi por isso que eu fui atrás dela.

Sabia que ela deveria chegar em torno de três horas, como em todos os dias. Por isso, acordei meia hora mais cedo, me arrumei e fiquei na sala, esperando o elevador chegar. A porta dela bateu. Dei dez minutos, cronometrados, e toquei sua campainha.

Estava tudo seguindo o plano, até que eu a vi, vestindo o uniforme, os cabelos presos num rabo-de-cavalo perfeito. E eu entendi que estava pronto.

- Você tá sozinha? - ela disse que sim e eu a beijei, empurrando-a para dentro do apartamento. Fechei a porta e a deitei no sofá.

- Greg, você tá maluco? - ela me empurrou para longe. Sorri.

- Eu sempre soube que você não ia fazer se tivesse chance - sentei no sofá, ajudando-a a fazer o mesmo.

- Não se arrepende dessa vez?

- Nem um pouco. É bom - sorri. - Ouvi dizer que a sua final de Química é na quinta. É verdade?

- Foi só pra perguntar isso que você veio? - eu notei que ela não perguntou quem tinha me dito aquilo.

- É. Mas aí eu vi como você tava linda e eu percebi que essa seria a chance perfeita de te surpreender e... Foi irresistível. Desculpa.

- Só vai com calma, tá?

- Ah, agora _você_ tá me pedindo calma?

- Eu nunca imaginaria que você ia me jogar no meu sofá assim do nada!

- Essa foi a razão por que eu fiz. Quando é a prova?

- Vai ser a última final. Antes do almoço, depois de amanhã. E eu não faço idéia de como vou dar conta de revisar tanta coisa em tão pouco tempo.

- A matéria do ano todo? - ela fez que sim, parecendo irritada com esse fato. - Por que você não me pediu ajuda? Olha, eu vou ter que passar no laboratório amanhã pra fazer a avaliação do Grissom. Você sabe como ele é organizado... Podia ter dito isso _antes_ de me dar a folga. Enfim. Passa lá depois da aula. Na prática é mais gostoso.

.x.

Passei o crachá pelo leitor e atravessei o detector de metais. Cumprimentei a recepcionista e pedi que ela deixasse registrado que eu estaria no laboratório de DNA. Era um dos lugares mais calmos do laboratório, quando eu não estava lá, e eu precisaria de muito silêncio para fazer a avaliação em menos de uma hora. Segui o corredor até o elevador que levava direto à CSU. Eu sabia que ele era só para visitantes. Mas não queria falar com ninguém. Não podia perder tempo.

Eram duas horas em ponto quando eu entrei no vestiário e peguei a pasta da avaliação no meu armário. Procurei uma caneta, em meio às várias notas fiscais e post-its e coisas que eu deixava ali para o caso de precisar tomar banho lá. Por fim, achei uma, e a levei comigo para o laboratório de DNA. Cumprimentei a analista que estava lá e puxei a cadeira da mesa do Noturno. Eu gostava dali, é verdade. Mesmo quando era o encarregado tanto do DNA quanto da Vestígios, eu achava aquele trabalho legal. Mas poucos analistas se contentavam em ser analistas pro resto da vida. E eu não era um deles.

"Como você avalia seu supervisor em termos de organização?", queria saber a primeira pergunta. "Pior do que eu" seria a resposta franca. Mas nenhum de nós diria isso. Porque, mesmo nunca sabendo onde foi parar aquele memorando, o Grissom era o melhor supervisor de todos. E eu sabia disso, porque tinha conversado com o de New York e o de Miami.

As perguntas se estendiam por mais de duas páginas. Eu nem sabia por que tínhamos que fazer isso, já que ninguém lia todas as páginas de todas as avaliações de todos os supervisores (mesmo que fossem só três turnos). Mas tínhamos.

Quase uma hora depois, eu finalmente tinha terminado. Foi quando o Nick entrou no laboratório e me chamou.

- Que bom que você tá aqui, Greg. Quer me ajudar numa coisa?

- Eu preciso esperar a Jenny - respondi, sorrindo. O telefone tocou. Meio irritada pela interrupção, a analista atendeu. - Mas diga.

- Tenho uma amostra pra identificar, mas o Hodges só vem mais tarde. Você fazia Vestígios também - ele abriu um sorriso.

- Greg? - a analista me chamou, com uma voz doce que não combinava com o tom superior e irritado com que tinha atendido o telefone. - Recepção na linha pra você.

- Greg Sanders - peguei o telefone, rindo da cara do Nick.

- A... Jennifer Carter está aqui.

- Pode deixar ela subir, Lane. Eu vou estar na Vestígios - desliguei o telefone. - Você tem dois minutos - informei ao Nick, já me dirigindo para o laboratório ao lado. - O que você quer?

- Que você me diga o que é isso - ele sacudiu o saquinho de evidência, que continha um pequeno pedaço de papel. - Porque eu não sei.

- Quando você sair, pode levar isso aqui pro Ecklie? - entreguei a pasta a ele, que assentiu. - Eu vou estar ocupado durante um bom tempo.

Coloquei o pedacinho de papel no microscópio e o analisei atentamente, mais para criar tensão do que por não saber o que era. Só quando ouvi a porta se abrir foi que disse, num tom de quem tinha acabado de descobrir mais um período inteiro para a Tabela Periódica:

- Dinheiro. Um pedaço de uma nota de dólar. Faz sentido pra você? - ele fez que não. Olhei para a Jenny. - Tudo bem, querida? - ela assentiu. - Quer vir aqui olhar? A gente não morde - fitei o Nick, nós dois pensando exatamente na mesma coisa. - Não no trabalho, de qualquer forma.

- Eu não posso fazer isso, posso?

- Não. Mas ninguém precisa saber.

Ela sorriu e andou até nós. Se inclinou sobre a mesa, para ver o que eu mostrava. Ficou algum tempo ali, acertando o foco.

- Como é que você consegue ver alguma coisa, afinal?

- Costume. O Hodges vai te matar, mas enfim. Tá vendo a linha azul-esverdeada? O Tesouro colocou ela aí pra diminuir as falsificações. Mas acaba que ajuda mais a gente do que resolve o problema deles.

Ela deu um passo para trás e me olhou, parecendo estar ansiosa para me perguntar quem era o cara que estava comigo. E o Nick continuou a comê-la com os olhos, de um jeito que me irritou um pouco. Dei um tapa na minha própria testa, o que serviu para chamar a atenção dele.

- Jenny, esse é o Nick. Nick, Jenny.

- _Essa_ é a Jenny? - ele tinha omitido tudo o que tinha pensado, eu sabia. - É um _prazer_ conhecer você, Jenny. Todo mundo aqui sabe tudo sobre a sua vida.

- E eu sei tudo sobre a vida de todo mundo - ela sorriu para ele. Era impressão minha ou ela estava _mesmo_ retribuindo o charme que ele estava jogando? - Um caso muito complicado, Nicky?

Ele pareceu querer bater nela por chamá-lo assim, mas respirou fundo e, me olhando, respondeu:

- Eu preferi dobrar o turno e terminar o caso a deixar em aberto por mais um dia, especialmente porque a mídia tá enchendo o saco por conta da demora. E você, o que faz aqui?

- Estudar Química de um jeito divertido - respondi, com tom definitivo. Mas por que eu estava desse jeito? - Pra variar um pouco e pra eu lembrar de por que eu atravessei o país e passei _quatro anos_ estudando isso em vez de me formar em Medicina como minha mãe queria.

- E também porque você não consegue ficar longe do laboratório. Sério, cara, se você continuar assim eu vou começar a te confundir com a Sara - Jenny e eu nos entreolhamos e começamos a rir. Ele pareceu meio constrangido. - Eu tenho trabalho a fazer. Divirtam-se!

Ele saiu do laboratório e fechou a porta. Dando graças a Deus por isso, carreguei a Jenny comigo para as prateleiras nas quais eram guardados os reagentes.

- Eu dei uma olhada no seu livro hoje de manhã - tirei uma lista do bolso e a entreguei a Jenny. - Me ajuda a achar isso. Tudo o que você encontrar, leva pra mesa do noturno - apontei a mesa onde estávamos no instante anterior. Ela assentiu.

Não demoramos dez minutos para encontrar tudo o que queríamos. Ela sem dúvida saberia se virar muito bem sozinha ali, se precisasse. A analista daquele turno entrou no laboratório e nos olhou, dividida entre se perguntar quem estava comigo e me amaldiçoar por estar ali, o que representava grandes riscos de ela ser atrapalhada por nós dois. Mas eu sabia que não ia atrapalhar porque eu não planejava falar alto: cada simples explicação era sussurrada, com a simples intenção de provocar um pouco mais a garota que eu mais queria enlouquecer naquele momento.

Foi uma tarde divertida, no fim das contas, porque ela ficava fascinada com as mais simples reações, contanto que elas mudassem de cor, esquentassem ou explodissem. E eu me sentia bem, por perceber que eu _ainda_ sabia aquelas bobagens.

- Me empresta uma caneta? - onde tinha ido parar a minha mesmo? Eu provavelmente tinha esquecido no laboratório de DNA, como sempre acontecia. Ela me entregou a caneta, mecanicamente, antes de tirar os olhos do tubo de ensaio para ler o que eu estava escrevendo, numa letra minúscula, na borda do caderno. _"Eu devo estar enlouquecendo"_.

Ela não conseguiu sufocar uma risada. Eu sabia que ela não achava que eu estava falando sério. Mas eu estava. Pegou a caneta, que eu tinha largado sobre a mesa. _"Por quê?"_

_"Ah, Deus, eu quero você"_.

Ela me olhou, parecendo finalmente notar que eu estava falando a verdade. Eu me perguntei como alguém poderia imaginar que era mera brincadeira. Quer dizer... _Eu_ sabia o que eu sentia quando ela me tocava, mesmo que sem querer.

- Agora não, Greg. Todo mundo vai ver.

Dei de ombros. Eu não ligava para aquilo. A minha vontade era levá-la para os vestiários, tirar a roupa dela, empurrá-la contra a parede de um dos chuveiros e fazê-la gemer _meu nome_, enquanto eu fazia com ela coisas que ela não faria com os caras da idade dela. Mas eu sabia, no fundo, que ela não faria isso naquele momento, porque ela achava que eu ia me arrepender. E, bem, ela não estava de todo errada: eu poderia ser demitido se alguém nos pegasse.

- Como é que funciona isso aqui mesmo? - ela pegou o tubo de ensaio e o colocou entre nós, numa tentativa desesperada de mudar de assunto.

.x.

- Tudo bem se a gente ficar aqui até tipo umas dez e meia? - perguntei, depois de guardarmos tudo e sairmos do laboratório. A levei para a sala de descanso. - Eles vão me matar se souberem que só o Nick te conheceu.

- Até dez e meia? - ela olhou as horas no meu relógio. Não eram nove horas. O choque era justificável. - O que vamos fazer até lá?

Entramos na sala vazia, e eu sentei no sofá, puxando-a para mim. Ela sentou no meu colo e eu enrosquei os dedos em seus cabelos.

- Nos agarrar no sofá da sala de descanso - respondi, vendo-a se encolher quando meus lábios tocaram em sua orelha. Eu sempre gostei das coisas no começo, porque é mais divertido descobrir do que alguém gosta do que simplesmente fazer.

- Greg! - ela ainda tentou protestar, mas eu a beijei antes que ela me fizesse mudar de idéia. - Você _trabalha_ aqui! - ela me empurrou, sentando no sofá. - Tem gente que te conhece passando por esses corredores a cada cinco minutos. Gente que faria a sua vida virar um inferno se sonhasse com qualquer coisa entre nós!

- Sabe, Jenny, eu não tava brincando.

- Eu sei que não. E eu quero você também, mas não pra uma rapidinha numa sala com paredes de vidro! - ela arregalou os olhos, fazendo parecer que eu tinha sugerido uma coisa absurda. - Eu quero que seja perfeito. E isso demora pra acontecer.

Levantei do sofá e peguei duas garrafas de Perrier na geladeira. Eu sabia que era o Nick quem as levava e que ele mataria quem pegasse e não avisasse, por isso deixei um bilhete para ele numa prancheta. _"A Jenny precisava de água"_. Ele ia entender.

- Isso me faz te respeitar ainda mais - entreguei uma das garrafas para ela e sentei outra vez no sofá, pousando os pés na mesinha de centro como se estivesse em casa. - O que diabos a gente vai ficar fazendo?

- Sei lá. Não sou eu que trabalho aqui - ela me olhou. - O que você faz quando não tem nada pra fazer?

- Eu não tenho um dia tranqüilo desde a minha promoção. E era pra isso que eu guardava as Playboys no armário do laboratório.

Ouvi a porta estalar quando a maçaneta foi virada e ergui os olhos, para ver a Cath entrando na sala. A cumprimentei animadamente, vendo o olhar de reprovação que ela me lançou por estar com os pés na mesa. _"Quantas vezes você vai ter que ouvir que não pode fazer isso?"_, ela parecia perguntar.

- Eu achei que a sua folga durasse mais dois dias.

- Ah, querida, você sabe que eu sinto saudade de você - sorri, tentando usar minha melhor expressão de Don Juan. - Não posso viver sem te ver uma vez por semana - ela riu, jogando as coisas na mesa de vidro. - Cath, essa é a Jenny.

- É um prazer conhecer você, Jenny - elas apertaram a mão uma da outra. - Greg, a gente pode conversar lá fora?

- Claro! - respondi, levantando e saindo da sala com ela. A princípio, eu imaginei que tivesse alguma coisa a ver com o caso da semana. Mas isso mudou quando ela me olhou, séria, e disse:

- Eu vi vocês dois.

- E qual é o problema disso?

- Quantos anos ela tem, Greg?

- Dezessete - revirei os olhos. - Eu não seria idiota de pegar uma menina mais nova que o consentimento.

- Há quanto tempo vocês estão juntos?

- Dois dias? Sei lá - me parecia ser muito mais.

- Eu diria uns dois _anos_. _Qualquer um_ diria isso. E você sabe o que pode acontecer se você não puder provar que não faz tanto tempo.

- Ninguém seria idiota de mexer com isso.

- Você faz inimigos todos os dias quando sai pra trabalhar!

- Ótimo. E é exatamente por isso que eu mantenho a minha vida _particular_. Você nunca se preocupou com quem eu como ou não, Cath. Não me enche o saco por causa da única garota inofensiva, tá legal?

- Ela é a mais perigosa, Greg.

- _Eu sei me cuidar_, ok? Eu _prometo_ que não vou deixar matarem ela. Agora com licença, sra. "Dança exótica não é strip". Ela está me esperando - e voltei para dentro da sala. Não estava disposto a discutir aquilo no corredor, porque eu sabia que isso só iria aumentar o "problema". Se é que havia algum problema. Sentei do lado da Jenny de novo, sussurrando: - Ela viu.

Ao contrário de mim, a Jenny pareceu um pouco preocupada. Talvez porque _ela_ fosse quem não queria ser vista. Mas eu não me importava com isso. Ela deitou a cabeça no meu ombro, no exato momento em que a Cath voltou para a sala.

- Greg, eu não disse que não pode acontecer. Só que você precisa ser discreto.

- E isso você não é - a Jenny completou, arrancando de mim um sorriso.

- Então nós concordamos em alguma coisa? - Cath sorriu, nos olhando. - Isso é bom. Eu preciso terminar a avaliação do Grissom - ela firmou os olhos em mim, como que me perguntando se eu já tinha feito isso. - Depois, eu prometo que dou a vocês toda a atenção que vocês quiserem.

Entrelacei os dedos nos da Jenny, de uma forma meio inconsciente, e comecei a brincar com as _longas_ unhas dela, me arranhando de leve. Aquilo era bom. _Muito_ bom.

- Você gosta disso, é? - ela perguntou, num tom meio provocante. Eu não tinha como não fazer que sim.

- Nas horas certas - respondi, com malícia.

Ficamos em silêncio por um tempo. Era um pouco estranho estar com a Cath, porque ela me lembrava de como era estranho, na verdade, a Jenny estar ali. E me pegar pensando que um relacionamento sério com alguém que parece tão deslocado no laboratório era simplesmente impensável era ainda mais estranho que isso tudo. Eu nem tinha transado com ela ainda. Estava meio cedo demais para pensar nessas bobagens.

Vi o Grissom e a Sara aparecerem do outro lado da parede de vidro e soltei a Jenny bruscamente. Em algum lugar, lá no fundo, eu ainda tinha a esperança de ver a Sara me dizendo que tinha largado o Grissom e estava disposta a me dar uma chance, se eu ainda quisesse. E foi por causa dessa esperança que eu _precisei_ fazer parecer que eu _nunca _tinha pensado em dormir com aquela _menina_ que estava do meu lado. Abri um sorriso, instintivamente, e o senti desaparecer quando ela me olhou com aquele ar de "tira o cavalinho da chuva, meu bem".

- Jenny, certo? - Grissom perguntou, olhando para ela, antes mesmo de me cumprimentar. Quando tinha sido que eu tinha falado o suficiente para _ele_ saber? - Bem vinda ao time - quantos outros, CSIs ou analistas, tinham ouvido isso nos últimos seis anos? E ela nem ia trabalhar ali! Como ela conseguia? - Eu sou o Grissom - eu quase esperei ouvi-lo completar com "e vou ser o seu supervisor".

- Foi o que eu pensei - ela respondeu, meio tímida, e olhou para a Sara. - Você deve ser a Sara - ela fez que sim. - O Greg fala _tanto_ de você...

Eu e Grissom nos entreolhamos. A única situação mais constrangedora envolvendo nós três tinha sido... Talvez quando ela desmarcou comigo para fechar um caso. Com ele vendo.

- Ele com certeza fala mais ainda de você, Jenny - eu, particularmente, apostaria num empate. (cachorro!)

- Achei que vocês fossem usar o laboratório de Vestígios, Greg - Grissom comentou, enquanto ia encher uma caneca de café.

- Já acabamos. Aí eu decidi apresentar ela por aí, já que a gente já tava aqui mesmo. É só o Warrick chegar e nós vamos embora. Prometo, chefe.

- Não precisa ter pressa. Só que vai ser complicado, claro, já que ela não pode saber detalhes dos casos... Você conhece as regras - eu assenti. - Sara, estou esperando você na minha sala.

- Eu já vou, Grissom.

Evitei olhar para a Jenny, porque eu sabia que iríamos começar a rir. A Sara chegou perto de nós e sibilou:

- Algum problema, Greg?

- Não. É só que... Aparentemente, eu não sou o único com segredos aqui - abracei a Jenny outra vez. - Ele está te esperando.

Ela saiu da sala, parecendo irritada.

- Está na hora de aprender a guardar melhor os _seus_ segredos, Greg - Cath comentou. - Só um conselho.

- Um segredo que o Grissom não conhece está bem guardado - respondi. Cath sorriu.

- O Grissom tem problemas sérios pra notar coisas óbvias demais - ela explicou para a Jenny. - Numa cena do crime, ele é muito bom. Mas quando envolve as pessoas com quem ele convive... Bom, você vai notar isso se ele ainda estiver aqui quando você se formar na Academia.

- O Greg disse que eu quero trabalhar aqui?

- Eu perguntei. E, se você quer a opinião de alguém que realmente pode dar conselhos, eu diria para você tentar.

- E a sua filha? Já tem planos?

- Nenhum. Ela pelo menos já sabe o que _não_ quer. Você deve entender como é... A Linds é incapaz de tomar decisões se não estiver sendo pressionada por alguém.

- É normal - comentei, debochado. Há algumas oportunidades que eu não me permito perder. Todas as que envolvem irritar a Jenny fazem parte dessa lista. - Você sabe como são as crianças. Ficam achando que sabem muito bem o que querem, mas acabam mudando de idéia cinco minutos depois.

- É interessante ouvir você dizer isso, porque tem coisas que eu venho tentando fazer há mais de dois anos.

- Dormir com o time de lacrosse todo tá nessa lista?

Ela pareceu se controlar para não me mandar calar a boca. Sorri, em triunfo, mas então a Cath perguntou:

- Algum problema com isso? Como você mesmo me disse, ela já passou da idade de consentimento. Que eu saiba, isso quer dizer que ela pode dormir com _todos eles_ de uma vez. Não que eu ache isso recomendável, Jenny. Mas isso aí, na minha opinião, parece namorado ciumento de 18 anos que não está em nenhuma equipe fora a de xadrez porque é nerd demais para perder tempo praticando esportes.

- Ah, calma - a Jenny interveio, mantendo o tom de deboche. - Você tem 28 e não é meu namorado. Mas fora isso... É, Cath, acho que temos uma combinação perfeita.

- Com o Greg de 18, talvez. Meu esporte preferido atualmente é bem mais _físico_.

Elas riram. O lado bom é que eu tinha conseguido sair dessa por cima. O lado ruim é que tinha sido por bem pouco.

- Você lembra do outro Greg?

- Algumas coisas - a Jenny respondeu. - Eu gostava dele porque ele me mimava. Tipo, me deixando quebrar as regras dos meus pais, sabe? Mas tudo o que tinha a ver com ele era tão irritantemente calculado que eu não sei como ele dava conta... E ele era perfeccionista com tudo o que tinha a ver com escola. Eu lembro até hoje de como ele gritou comigo por que eu estraguei um projeto bobo de feira de ciências.

Aquele dia também nunca tinha saído da minha memória, para falar a verdade. Especialmente porque, graças à falta de umas quatro ou cinco bases na minha cadeia de DNA, eu tirei um D, e isso podia querer dizer "tchau, Brown". Mas eu também nunca consegui esquecer a expressão aterrorizada no rosto daquela Jenny de meros cinco anos enquanto eu gritava com ela por ter mexido onde não devia. Daquele dia em diante, ela nunca mais entrou no meu quarto. E, de certa forma, eu ficava muito agradecido por isso.

O estalo da maçaneta interrompeu a discussão sobre o assunto da maquete, para a minha felicidade. Warrick entrou na sala.

- O serviço de fofocas do laboratório é mesmo bom - ele comentou, rindo. - Oi, Jenny! Tudo bem com você?

- Tudo ótimo, Warrick. E com você?

- Quem te contou sobre ela? - me vi perguntando.

- Nick. Encontrei ele no vestiário. E depois eu encontrei a Sara e ela disse que vocês só estavam me esperando pra ir embora.

- Eu conheço vocês, cara. Você ia me matar se o Nick te contasse que conheceu ela.

- E eu ia saber. Ele tá babando lá no vestiário até agora. Cath, caso novo. Você vem agora?

- Crianças, tenham juízo sozinhas, sim? Titia Cath precisa trabalhar pra pagar as contas - eles saíram da sala.

- Ele é apaixonado por ela - a Jenny comentou, assim que eles fecharam a porta. Eu me perguntei se já tinha contado a ela que o Warrick era casado.

- Ah, é? - eu sabia que esse sexto sentido dela era muito bom. Mas aquilo não fazia o menor sentido para mim. - Apaixonado tipo eu e você ou eu e Sara?

- Tipo perdidamente... De um jeito bem Sara e Grissom - por que ela _precisava_ me lembrar que a Sara não olhava para mim? Só porque eu mencionei minha paixão platônica no maior estilo "eu só quero porque eu não admito que eu não consiga" pela minha colega de trabalho? Ou porque ela notou o tom com que eu mencionei o meu tesão por ela?

- É difícil chegar a esse ponto. O clima entre eles não é aquela coisa de "quando a gente vai transar mesmo?", tipo nós dois ou você e o James.

- Você me viu com o Jay _uma vez_!

- Foi o bastante - respondi. E eu estava falando a verdade: naquela uma vez que eu vi os dois juntos, eu percebi que não ia dar certo por muito tempo. Eles terminaram um mês depois. - E o Grissom e a Sara... - retomei o pensamento anterior, para evitar me sentir a causa do fim do namoro deles. Eu preferia pensar que tinham sido apenas meus "poderes paranormais", que só eu acreditava ter. Eu e a Nana, claro. Mas só porque ela também tinha. - Bom, eu apostaria que a Sara é frígida.

- Você tá falando sério quando diz que trocaria alguém que dormiu com o capitão do time de lacrosse por alguém que _você_ acha frígida? - ela perguntou, num tom provocante que me surpreendeu. Fiz que não. Percebi que ela tinha dito alguma outra coisa, mas não a ouvi. A informação que eu ainda estava captando tinha me deixado chocado demais.

- Você dormiu com o capitão do time de lacrosse?

- O Jay, oras - ela me puxou, me fazendo levantar. Concluí que ela provavelmente tinha me perguntado se podíamos ir embora. - Eu era a chefe das cheerleaders. Nós éramos basicamente a realeza da Roosevelt High.

- E a realeza terminou duas semanas antes do baile de formatura.

- C'est la vie.

- Quem mais do time?

- Um dos middies, no meio do ano passado.

- Antes do James? - ela fez que sim, corando ligeiramente. - E eu te achando santa... - por um segundo, eu pensei que, se eu tivesse descoberto isso antes, eu não poderia garantir à Cath que nada _de verdade_ tinha acontecido entre nós.

- Eu tava bêbada e a fim (- ela respondeu. - Você deve saber como funciona.

- Bem demais - entramos no elevador. - Você me daria uma carona, Jenny?

- Seu maravilhoso carro ficou em casa?

- Manutenção. O ar tá com problema.

Paramos na recepção. Ela entregou o crachá à Judy e colocou o dedo sobre o sensor biométrico. Enquanto ela pegava a carteira de motorista, passei meu crachá pelo leitor magnético e nós atravessamos, juntos, o detector de metais.

- Visitantes... Sempre bagunçando a ordem natural das coisas...

- Tipo quando elas viram o centro do sistema solar do Nick?

- Sabe, ela faz a mesma coisa comigo. Mas não pode saber disso.

- E por que não? - entramos no New Beetle dela. O que eu tinha perdido nos quatro dias que passei sem vê-la de manhã? Até o último dia que eu lembrava, ela ainda estava com o Peugeot, eu tinha certeza.

- Ela é nova demais pra não ficar convencida se ouvir isso. E eu não quero estragar o charme que ela tem exatamente por não ser convencida como as outras mulheres com quem eu saio.

Ela apenas sorriu e saiu com o carro. Cinco minutos depois, o celular começou a vibrar no meu bolso. E eu sabia exatamente quem era. Por isso, por mais incômodo que fosse, eu preferi ignorá-lo até chegar em casa.

Fechei a porta e esperei cinco minutos, apenas para ter certeza de que ela não ia arranjar uma desculpa para bater na minha porta. Peguei o celular no bolso, só por curiosidade. 40 chamadas perdidas em 25 minutos, e apenas dois números. Coloquei os dois em conferência, usando o viva-voz do telefone de casa.

- O que vocês querem?

- Meu Deus, ela é gostosa _mesmo_ - Nick disse. Eu entendi o que o Warrick queria dizer com "ele está babando até agora". E, pensando bem, eu meio que desejava que "babar" fosse no sentido literal.

- Eu sei disso. Qual é a novidade?

- A Cath vai me matar porque eu pus ela pra trabalhar e fiquei aqui, Greg - Warrick respondeu. - Mas vale a pena.

- É. Porque a gente quer te informar que é melhor você pegar ela de jeito logo de uma vez.

- A Tina vai _amar_ saber disso.

- Tá, digamos que eu não possa fazer nada - Warrick respondeu, pesaroso.

- É, mas eu posso. E eu vou.

- Vocês estão esquecendo que ela tem vontades também, sabiam?

- E você sempre se importou com isso, não é?

- Apostas não são a mesma coisa? - Nick completou.

- Não. Se fosse, eu tava na cama com ela agora, e não deixando vocês me encherem o saco.

- Se você fosse capaz de tudo isso, né?

- Ah, vocês duvidam?

- Com toda a certeza - eles responderam, juntos.

- Qual é... A garota tá dando mole pra você há _eras_ e você ainda não fez nada!

- Cala a boca - respondi, rindo. - Ela não é pra tratar assim.

- O próximo passo é virar o amigo gay. Mas pode deixar... A gente não tem preconceito.

- Não enche. Eu aposto que em duas semanas eu consigo.

- E o que você vai perder se não conseguir?

O silêncio de nós três era o suficiente para responder. Mas eu sabia que eles estavam esperando uma resposta _minha_. Com total consciência do que aquilo significava e de como ela me odiaria se descobrisse - o que ia acabar acontecendo com certeza se eu perdesse -, respondi:

- Ela.

- Acho que temos um acordo, então - Nick se apressou a dizer, sabendo que eu perder a aposta significaria ele poder apostar todas as fichas na Jenny.

- Ainda não, caras. O que eu ganho?

- Poder dizer que dormiu com uma garota dez anos mais nova que vale mais a pena do que metade das mulheres da sua idade?

- E cem pratas de cada um.

- O que te leva a acreditar que a gente tem esse dinheiro?

- O que leva vocês a acreditarem que eu estou disposto a perder ela?

- Acordo - eles responderam em uníssono. Algo me dizia que eles não achavam que podiam perder essa. E isso só tornava tudo ainda mais divertido. Porque eu sabia que, mesmo que eu perdesse, eles não iam ganhar.

Desliguei o telefone. Abri um dos armários e peguei uma garrafa de whisky. Enchi um copo, enquanto me lembrava de todas as outras que eu tinha conhecido porque tinha a chance de ganhar 50 dólares se as levasse pra cama. Por que eu estava me sentindo tão mal com o prêmio de 200 _mais_ a Jenny? Talvez fosse porque, pela primeira vez, eu conhecia a mulher. E, pior: eu gostava dela.


End file.
